Evan (Tales)
Summary Evan was a Human who adventured 3 years ago. He died during a blood moon when he was protecting his younger brother and was reincarnated into a Malak. He eventually re-meets with Talin who Evan now has no memories of. The two brothers get into a fight. Evan unfortunately loses and is enslaved by Talin and forced to do his bidding for the Holy Knights. Some time later, He manages to use his will, and shatter the control. He quickly fled the area. He eventually bumps into Zayne and his friends. Evan, who was in tattered clothing and had a horrified expression, lashed out at Zayne and fled once more. Showing that Evan was abused by the other Knights. Shortly after, he was founded by Zayne once more. This time ,Evan didn't attack. After seeing Zayne reach his hand out to Evan, Evan hesitated but reached out to Zayne. Evan fortunately remembered how to talk and he began to show some signs of his original self. He got up, and joined the group since he wants to crush the knights. Sometime after joining, The group stopped in town and stayed in an inn. Renari, who just joined recently before Evan joined, returned from a bit of a shopping trip, and bought Evan a new outfit that she believed would look good on him. Minutes later after putting it on, Evan stepped out and he looked much like a wandering swordsman now. Evan finally felt comfortable enough now to allow a pact to be made. Upon this vow, Evan was given the other name "Vectarius" Evan felt happy to forge a true pact and not one of enslavement. He finally regained his sense of self, his understanding of emotions, and his understanding that he has free will. He then swore that he'll fight for her, and her friends, permanently sealing a spot within the team for him. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Evan Origin: Tales of Berseria / Zestiria Gender: Male Age: 19 | 1019 Classification: Malak / Seraph Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation,Dark Manipulation, Time Stop via Silent End, Intangibility, Invisibility, Age Manipulation (Seraphs can control their body ages to whatever they like), and Longevity Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: . Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Fighting Style Evan fights up-close and personal, using his legs in martial artes performing swift kicks, while relying on his blade in hidden artes to perform vicious stabbing attacks. He can also cast Fire Magic, and Dark Magic Notable Attacks/Techniques: Martial Artes: * Demon Fang - When the Demon Fang arte is used, the character launches a ground projectile towards a target. This arte is useful for melee characters who need to stay away from enemies temporarily and damage them from a distance, while waiting for healing or support from an ally. However, this arte can travel only along the ground * Tiger Blade - When using Tiger Blade, the user slashes upward while jumping, then slashes downward while landing. This arte is effective for hitting any opponents in the air, further allowing the user to force their target to the ground. In some of the games, there is a third hit that can be added between or after the slashes, sometimes involving a shoulder charge or punches that simulate the standard movement patterns of this arte. * Swallow's Fury - The user phases through the target and strikes with an uppercut from behind, followed by two rising kicks and a final slash, lifting both the user and the target far into the air. If the initial uppercut fails to stagger the target, the attack will not continue, and additional artes cannot be linked afterward. If the arte fails, it can be used as a convenient method to evade enemy attacks since it allows the user to move behind the enemy, providing them with a chance to move away or back-stab the opponent after the arte's cooldown period ends. * Tempest - When using the arte, the user somersaults into the air while extending their weapon outward, slashing the enemies multiple times while airborne. * Light Spear - This arte has appeared several times throughout the series, but it has had many variations in both effect and appearance. In addition to these frequent changes, the arte itself has had a pronunciation change in the original Japanese reading of the kanji name. * Victory Light Spear - This arte is executed initially the same way as a typical Light Spear, in which the character spirals into the air surrounded by a trail of light, but instead finishing with a powerful horizontal slash while airborne, before falling back to the ground. This is a very powerful attack, but it is difficult to combo with since the final slash will miss the target if it is not launched into the air with the character during the initial spiral jump. * Light Spear Cannon - When the arte is executed, the user spins around once or slashes upward into the air to launch the target upward, followed by several quick stabs diagonally into the air. The user stays rooted to the ground during the execution of this arte, so it is much easier to combo with than the opposing attack, Victory Light Spear. This arte is also ideal for juggling enemies in long combo chains with other party members since it can prevent the enemy from falling to the ground. * Sword Rain - Sword Rain is an excellent arte to form combos with, especially when linked in a combo with its stronger variants. When this arte is activated, the user stabs the target with many rapid thrusts. It is the downgraded form of Sword Rain: Alpha. * Sword Rain: Alpha - Sword Rain: Alpha is a longer and more powerful version of Sword Rain, in which the user rapidly pierces the target several times, followed by a final strike that may involve a upward thrust, rising slash, or back-flip. * Sword Rain: Beta - This arte is similar to Sword Rain: Alpha: the target is showered with several rapid thrusts, followed by a strong upward slash and a final blow in midair. * Seraphic Artes: * Burn Strike - The user summons several flaming meteorites to rain down on the battlefield, successively striking the target with each meteorite and landing a few steps ahead of the previous one in a straight line. * Calamity Flare - The user conjures a wide wall of fire, which then rushes through the battlefield, pushing enemies back and dealing continuous damage. * Eruption - Eruption typically involves several waves of magma pulsing out of the ground. Originally, as a follow-up, fireballs rain down over the affected area. * Photon Burst - The user fires a small burst of flame. If it hits an enemy, it causes a massive conflagration * Flare Vortex - The user conjures a fiery tornado that circles around themselves. In a large radius around the user, the ground is set aflame, and fireballs launch upward from the burning area. * Dark Sphere - An Arte that is similar to Bloody Lance in that it is a Dark-element palette swap of a Light-elemental spell: Photon, in this case. It replaces Photon's usual bright yellow-gold with red and purple hues and features different sound effects. Dark Sphere summons a glyph that staggers the target before exploding and damaging anyone around them. * Void Mire - The user conjures a black cloud emerging from a violet portal opening underneath the enemy, from which tendrils of darkness also emerge and wave around to damage nearby opponents. * Dark Fangs - Evan conjures four dark spheres around the target that transform into beast fangs that rush at the enemy, finishing with a large beast appearing and rushing downward at the target, striking it twice. This arte steals the target's Focus status enhancement, may stun it, and is effective against winged foes. The beast heads used in the arte's animation refer to the beast heads that dwell within the shrine where Innominat lies dormant and the heads eat people in exchange of awakening him, Evan himself deriving from that ritual. * Bloody Lance - An arte that is seen as an inverted version of the Holy Lance spell, having dark red colors as opposed to the light blue of the original. The sound effects of the lances are also different, having a much more subdued sound. Instead of lights rising and forming spears, darkness does instead. Like its counterpart, it hits a total of five times. Mystic Artes: * Burning Phoenix - Burning Phoenix involves the user shrouding themself in flames, dive-bombing into the ground from the air, followed by a rapid dash along the ground in the opposite direction, dealing several hits and inflicting Fire-elemental damage. The first part mirrors Rising Phoenix, from which it was originally extended. * Decisive Saber - As blue lightning bolts strike in the background, Evan floats, holds his right arm high in the air, and fires a ball of light from it upward. He then raises both his arms and waves them down, a series of red lightning bolts striking his opponents. * Silent Apocalypse - Evan draws on his name, Vectarius, and conjures a green ring in front of him, dark fiery swords placed on its edge. The ring then disperses, and the swords shoots off from it. Afterward, rings of swords attack the enemy in continuous chains, finally forming a sphere of green energy surrounding them. Evan then turns his back to it, a sad expression on his face, the sphere exploding when he closes his eyes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: